When Choice Is Required
by Cobalt-eyed Angel
Summary: -Hiatus- The jewel shards have been collected, now Inuyasha must choose who has his heart; Kikyo or Kagome? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- My first Inu-yasha fic!! I'm so happy! Just to let you know, this will probably be very short and just a fluff with no real villains. Let's get on with it. R&R  
  
Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. My name is Alicia, so I guess I don't own it, huh?  
  
When Choice Is Required  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"They've all been retrieved." Kagome said looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha said as he gazed at Kagome. "You can go back to your own time peacefully."  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
"Right." Kagome's tears spilled out of her eyes and she turned her back to Inuyasha. "Bye Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." She hugged them each. Then turned back to Inuyasha, her tears freely falling from her face. "Here." She gave the completed Shikon Jewel to Inuyasha and hurriedly jumped down the well, never to return again.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
She held the object up so they moon shown brightly behind it. It sent pinkish-purplish light that spread over her face. "I shouldn't have taken you."  
  
Kagome sighed and brought the shard down.  
  
"Inuyasha is probably pissed at me. He can't become a full demon without you." She said talking to the Shikon jewel in her hand. "He probably wanted to be happy with Kikyo. Maybe their married...Do people get married in fetal Japan?" Kagome couldn't help the tears that once again fell from her face.  
  
Kagome looked up at the tree that Inuyasha could always be found out in the past. "I'll try to forget you Inuyasha...but, I can't seem to remember what my life was like before I met you. I keep thinking, that maybe it would've been better if I had never met you at all. I keep wondering how my life would've been different. But, in the end, I'm glad I met you, I'm glad I had this journey with you. And I'm glad we helped all those people along the way."  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome's mother called. Kagome looked up to see her mother's face etched with worry and concern.  
  
"Oh, mom!" Kagome ran into her mother's inviting embrace and cried some more. "I miss them so much." Kagome's mother knew who Kagome meant when she said them.  
  
Her mother, not quite sure what to say, knew that Kagome just needed someone to hold her right now. She slightly rocked Kagome till her tears were no more but a red stain on her cheeks.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
"Inuyasha, have you decided what you want your wish to be?" Sango asked as Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, and herself were crowded around his precious Goshinboku. He was sitting in his usual spot, looking depressed.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo knew exactly why, even if Inuyasha didn't. And Kikyo was starting to get restless. She wanted Inuyasha to hurry up and make his wish so she could go on to hell with him. Her body, without the power of the Shikon shards, was slowly rotting.  
  
"I have all the damn time in the world; I'll make my decision when I feel like it!" Inuyasha shouted from his perch, glaring at them.  
  
Kikyo was down there, but whenever he got within ten feet from her he could smell her decaying scent, and his sensitive nose was greatly bothered. But, what bothered him even more was that he was wishing for Kagome's wonderful scent of watermelon and mountain air. It was an awkward scent, that usually he wouldn't be able to describe less picture the scent. But, he seemed to be missing a lot of things about Kagome, and he couldn't explain why.  
  
He wasn't sure of his wish to give the Shikon jewel. And, he felt that after he used it, it would seem all the more final. He felt that if he went ahead and used it, he would never be able to see Kagome ever again. And though he would never admit it, that thought scared him greatly.  
  
Author's Note- Wow, I rock. LOL R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi = Alicia. Do they even slightly resemble each other?  
  
When Choice Is Required  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
By: Cobalt-eyedAngel  
  
"Kagome!" Three girl's shouts filled Kagome's ears as she walked down her house path. "Have you regained your memory back, do you remember us?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked confused. 'Oh, grandpa...you really need to come up with normal excuses next time...' (A/N- I don't know her friend's names so I'll call them Rika, Anoka, and Meiko.)  
  
"You don't remember us?!" Meiko cried. And Rika and Anoka went and hugged Kagome. "We're your best friends Kagome. We've missed you."  
  
"Don't be silly." Kagome smiled at them and they all looked at her. "I remember all of you, I wouldn't be allowed to come to school if I hadn't fully regained my memory."  
  
They all sighed relieved, and smiled at her. "Hojo's been asking about you, Kagome." Rika said and they all giggled. "He wanted to go and see you at the hospital, but he didn't want to disrespect your family's wishes against it."  
  
"Hojo, hmm? That's nice." Kagome said and started walking to the train station that would take them to school. "How has school been, did I miss anything interesting?"  
  
"Hojo broke up with Nanaka. And he said that when you got better he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend." Her friends all sighed dreamily, and Kagome sighed irritated. Hojo this, Hojo that. She didn't even know Hojo, her friends just thought he was cute.  
  
"I mean what school work have I missed?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.  
  
"Oh, the teacher sent it home to your grandpa. You can do it while you're at home." Anoka said reassuringly. Kagome really liked Anoka, she was always calm and collected. She still got giddy about Hojo, but practically every girl at school did.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice called as they headed up the school's steps.  
  
"Oh, Hello Hojo." Kagome gave a quick bow before returning to walk up the steps. He fell into step beside her and smiled.  
  
"Kagome, we, uh, for got to talk to, um, Mrs. Lyoko about our, erm," Rika started as she walked on my other side, "project!" Her friends hurried off and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, do you have a minute after school that I can talk to you?" Hojo asked as he opened the entrance door to the school. He smiled and a few girls who were near swooned and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Ok, but I have to get home soon, because my little brother is getting home and my mom won't be there." Kagome said as she made her way to her locker, trying to shake off the cold glares from several girls.  
  
"Then may I come to your house to talk?" Hojo asked politely. Kagome tried to keep her cool, did he have to be so damn polite?!  
  
"Okay." Kagome said. "I have to go to first period now, so I'll see you after school." Kagome did a small bow and hurried off, before her clenched hands lost control.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo called. He still hadn't come down from the Goshinboku.  
  
"Leave me alone runt!" Inuyasha yelled stubbornly.  
  
Shippo left mumbling some thing long 'baka hanyou' and then he left. He was all alone. He looked down at the well, at which Kagome came from. He jumped off his branch and looked into the dark pit of the well.  
  
Why not go?  
  
He still had the Shikon jewel, so why not?  
  
Inuyasha quickly jumped into the well and the familiar and reassuring purple light engulfed him. He jumped out of the well and was in the all-too familiar shrine house.  
  
He sniffed the air and immediately caught scent of Kagome. It was like heaven to his nose. What?! Did he really just say that?! He shook off his thoughts and walked out the doors.  
  
His sensitive ears picked up on talking. He crept closer until he caught sight of Kagome and some boy. Jealously shot through him and he couldn't stop the annoyed growl that had escaped from his chest.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so glad you're feeling better. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't remembered me. When your grandpa told me that you were in an accident and had lost your memory, I felt so lost." The guy was saying.  
  
Kagome lost her memory?? Did...did that mean...she didn't remember him...and the others?  
  
"Heh heh." Kagome laughed nervously. "Hojo, that's nice of you to say." Kagome didn't know how to respond to his statement. 'Baka Ji-chan'.  
  
"Kagome, as you might know, I broke up with Nanaka in the past week. I broke up with her so I could be with you. Will you be my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi?" Hojo asked her gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Who the hell was this kid?! Hojo! He doesn't deserve Kagome! Inuyasha took another step forward.  
  
"Ummm." Kagome said. Oh no, how do I say no? Her miko senses tickled. (LOL, that sounds like spideram) "Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
Uh-oh. Caught. He forgot how improved her senses had gotten and she had sensed his aura.  
  
Author's Note- Yeah, I left a cliffy Sorry! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

When Choice Is Required  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Inuyasha! I know you are there! Come out right now!" Kagome said trying to cover up her excitement with annoyance.  
  
"In-Inu...yasha?" Hojo asked clearly confused.  
  
Kagome had forgotten about him. Okay, let's see...I need a plan. Got it! Ji- sama you may actually have had your brain working this time! "Oh no, Hojo." Kagome said trying to act damsel-in-distress like.  
  
"What? Is something wrong? Can I do anything?" Hojo asked with concern etched in his features. Inuyasha almost growled from where he was hiding in the bushes. What was Kagome up to? She was never one to use THAT kind of voice.  
  
"I seem to have forgotten to take my medicine! If I don't take it, I might lose my memory again. You must go get my medicine, before that happens." Kagome said and latched unto his arm for 'support'.  
  
"Of course, Kagome! You stay here and I'll be right back." Hojo said and hurried off to her house. Kagome let out a small smile. Hojo would never find any medicine, so she would have all the time in the world to find out what Inuyasha wanted.  
  
When Hojo was out of sight, Kagome turned and looked at the bushes around her. Had Inuyasha found out about the jewel she took? Oh no, she was in major trouble.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can come out now." Kagome said quietly. She was shaking inside, but tried to not let it show. Her heart was beating fast, and anticipation filled her. What if she was wrong? What if she just wanted to see him so bad, she thought she felt his presence?  
  
"Err...Long time no see Kagome." Inuyasha said awkwardly coming out of the bush on her left. Why did he feel like this? He was never so self-conscious before. Never in his life, in fact.  
  
"Why have you, uh, come to my time Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, knowing and dreading the answer.  
  
"Um." Inuyasha started. Why had he come to Kagome's time? For that, he didn't have an answer. What would he tell her? "I, uh..."  
  
Was he doing this just to make her feel worse? He wanted to prolong her act, so he would not be the one in trouble for once. "Just go ahead and say it Inuyasha." Kagome said bitterly.  
  
"I-I don't know." Inuyasha yelled his temper rising. Why was she doing this? Just to annoy him?  
  
Kagome was confused. He didn't know? Was he doing this just to annoy him?  
  
"Kagome I found- Oh, uh, hello?" Hojo reappeared with a medicine bottle in his hand and he was staring at Inuyasha. Well, mostly his ears.  
  
"Hojo? You found it?!" Kagome asked surprised. There was no memory medicine to find, so...what was that?  
  
"Yes, Kagome." He smiled at her briefly, and then went back to staring at Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Got a problem, little boy?" Inuyasha asked looking this so-called 'Hojo' up and down. "Feh, pathetic human."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. He wasn't making this any easier. She would've sat him right there, but Hojo was present. Magic and demons were a bad idea.  
  
"Uh, h-h-hello..."Hojo stuttered, trying his hardest not to stare but to no avail.  
  
"Uh, Hojo, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Hojo." Kagome started.  
  
"Are those real?" Hojo asked pointing at his ears. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Of course not." Kagome laughed nervously. "Me and Inuyasha here, are...are in a play!"  
  
"A play?" Hojo asked. "Are you sure you should be in a play when you just got your memory back?"  
  
"It's okay!" Kagome sweatdropped. What was her grandfather thinking?!  
  
"Oh, yeah! Your medicine!" Hojo gave her the bottle. Kagome looked at it, and sure enough it had her name, and it was for some kind of memory reliever. Oh boy.  
  
"Oh! I forgot your glass of water. Be right back!" Hojo rushed off towards her house again.  
  
"You lost your memory?" Inuyasha asked looking closely at her face. She still looked the same. 'No duh, stupid! She lost her memory not her looks!'  
  
"No, Grandpa made up another lie to get me out of school, so I could go to your time. I don't know where this medicine came from, and I'm not really willing to take it." Kagome sighed, and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Come back to Fetal Japan." Inuyasha blurted out. He studied her face that displayed shock. "T-to get away from home, for a little while. And then you won't have to take your medicine." Inuyasha fixed his words, to make it sound like it was her better judgment to come back to his time, and not just his yearning.  
  
"I-I think that would be nice." Kagome finally sighed. She was torn between going and staying. If she stayed, she wouldn't have to worry about saying good-bye to Inuyasha again. If she went, she could see all her friends again, and spend more time with Inuyasha. But going also meant she would have to say good-bye to everyone again, not to mention see Kikyo.  
  
"Let's go, before that wimp comes back." Inuyasha growled. "Feh, I'm glad not all humans are like that." Kagome rolled her eyes, and got on Inuyasha's back.  
  
Fetal Japan here I come...one last time.  
  
Author's Note- Eh, I hope it's interesting. Review!! : ) 


End file.
